Corazones robados
by Uyulala
Summary: El día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños un chico robó mi corazón... literalmente. Desde entonces no puedo experimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción, por más que busqué no he hallado a ese sujeto. Las únicas pistas que tengo son su color de cabello y el tatuaje en su cuello. Un día encuentré un símbolo parecido en el escudo del colegio Sweet Amoris y decidí inscribirme en él
1. Corazón robado

**Sé que tengo muchos proyectos sin actualizar, pero esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho y decidí traerla a todas ustedes debido a que ya había prometido un fic de Corazón de melón mucho más largo que "La venganza de Ámber". Espero les agrade.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia está basada en un conocido manga cuyo nombre no diré para no spoilear el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, los personajes pertenecen al otome **_**Amour sucré**_** y son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

><p><em>El día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños un chico robó mi corazón… literalmente.<em>

_Desde que tengo memoria poseo un don muy especial: puedo ver los sueños de las personas que duermen a mi lado, esto me acarreó más de un problema cuando era pequeña y por eso mismo decidí esconderlo del resto, ni siquiera mis padres saben de ello._

_La noche que cumplí 16 años soñé con un hombre de largo cabello azabache, estaba cubierto por una oscura capa que me impidió ver sus rasgos, él me tomó de la muñeca y atrajo contra sí._

–_Desde ahora tu corazón me pertenece._

_Su mano libre se hundió en mi pecho, sentí una calidez brotar del mismo e instantes después él tenía entre sus manos lo que parecía una joya brillante… pero yo sabía la verdad, era mi corazón. Quise pararlo, no podía hacer algo como eso, necesitaba mi corazón para sentir, para vivir, alargué la mano intentando detenerlo, mas sólo desarreglé su ropa, en su cuello logré admirar un tatuaje de un medio corazón con un ala rota. Luego todo se puso oscuro…_

_A la mañana siguiente intenté creer que sólo había sido un mal sueño, mas algo no estaba bien conmigo, lo sospechaba. En todo el día no pude experimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento, con el paso de los días eso se hizo más evidente, todos a mi alrededor lo murmuraban y me gané el sobrenombre de la "Chica de hielo" debido a mi cara inmutable. Sabía que no podía continuar de esa manera, por lo que decidí buscar al chico de mi sueño. Las únicas pistas que tenía eran el tatuaje en su cuello y el color de su cabello, lo cual no era mucho. Investigué mil y un libros de símbolos e incluso acudí a algunas tiendas de tatuajes sin resultado alguno._

_Tras meses de búsqueda infructuosa no había perdido las esperanzas, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría algo que pudiese orientarme. Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que la ayuda que esperaba llegaría hasta mi mesa._

–¡Es genial, un crucero con todo pagado!

La joven mujer de cabellera rosada dio un pequeño salto de emoción al releer por quinta o sexta ocasión el folleto que su marido tenía sobre la mesa, en un pequeño sobre descansaban un par de boletos para unas vacaciones paradisíacas. El hombre castaño se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, realmente no le agradaba la idea de viajar por el Caribe sin su hija, pero la Editorial para la cual trabajaba le había otorgado un bono de ensueño tras las ventas de su último libro y el paquete era para sólo dos personas, había intentado cambiarlo por tres boletos en tercera clase sin resultado alguno: todo estaba vendido.

–No iremos –declaró seriamente–, no podemos dejar sola a Liliane mientras nosotros paseamos tranquilamente.

–¡Cariño, es una oportunidad única en la vida! –la pelirrosa hizo un puchero, ya se veía tomando el sol en la cubierta del barco– Estoy segura de que mi hermana Ágatha puede cuidarla, ¿cierto?

Volteó a su derecha donde una mujer con una cabellera más oscura que la suya y recogida en una larga coleta tomaba una taza de café tranquilamente mientras veía cómo se desarrollaban los sucesos. Su hermana menor juntó las manos a modo de súplica, sabía que pedía demasiado y que para muchos podía ser egoísta su deseo, pero desde que se había casado había impuesto la felicidad de su familia sobre la suya, merecía un pequeño descanso del trabajo, las tareas del hogar y los deberes de madre.

–¿Sí, Agi? –le llamó como cuando eran niñas.

–Si Lili está de acuerdo…

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en la chica sentada a la mesa, la cual comía una crema de zanahoria acompañada de pan, dejó tranquilamente la cuchara a un lado de su plato y limpió la boca con la servilleta de papel a su izquierda.

–No me molesta –declaró tranquilamente.

–¡Estupendo! –la pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente, luego extendió algunos folletos sobre la mesa– He investigado al respecto, cerca de la casa de Ágatha hay varios colegios y un par de internados, ya que te quedarás con ella podemos descartar los segundos, así que…

Liliane no escuchó lo que su madre comenzó a explicar, sus ojos color chocolate se detuvieron sobre un pequeño dibujo semienterrado entre los papeles, con cuidado sacó el objeto de su interés, notando que se trataba del escudo de un colegio, era un corazón con dos letras garigoleadas en su interior y un par de alas saliendo del mismo. No era exactamente igual, pero se parecía demasiado al tatuaje del hombre que hace mucho tiempo soñase, aquél que le había quitado lo más preciado para ella.

–Quiero ir aquí –dijo, tendiendo el escrito.

–¿Ehhh? –su madre le miró sorprendida– Lili, es un internado, Ágatha ya ha dicho que no le molesta cuidarte, no necesitas quedarte a dormir en la escuela.

–Aquí o nada –declaró sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

Su padre se acercó al ver con qué convicción pedía ello, no estaba de acuerdo en dejar sola a su hija por varios meses, mucho menos que fuera a una nueva escuela, pero si Liliane accedía sabía que nada podía hacerse, tanto madre como hija eran obstinadas en lo que se proponían. Tomó el folleto que la azabache extendía, leyendo la información allí escrita.

–Sweet Amoris, el más grande y prestigioso Colegio de Francia, con altos requerimientos para el ingreso en el mismo, más de 30 salones dedicados a las materias básicas, dos gimnasios, una piscina, siete laboratorios completamente equipados, cinco dormitorios… –alzó una ceja, mirando a su hija– ¿Segura que quieres ir aquí?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo, les diré algo, si Liliane pasa el examen de ingreso, tomaremos el Crucero.

El grito de felicidad de su madre no se hizo esperar, comenzando a planear lo que llevaría al viaje y cuántas maletas necesitaría para ello. Ágatha prometió estar al pendiente de la chica en caso de ser aceptada y fungir como su tutora hasta que ellos regresaran. La azabache sabía que su padre confiaba en que los estándares fueran demasiado altos para ella, a pesar de sacar buenas calificaciones en su escuela nunca se había medido con los colegios más reconocidos, si quería buscar al hombre que se había llevado su corazón ése era su primer obstáculo a superar.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

La boleta no mentía. El castaño tuvo que agarrarse de la silla cuando vio los resultados de los exámenes. _Aprobado con sobresaliente_, ponía. Esperaba que el Sweet Amoris negase la entrada a su hija y así su esposa abandonase la absurda idea de marcharse sin ella, sin embargo, sus planes habían fallado y únicamente podía resignarse, aunque estaba orgulloso de que un Colegio tan prestigioso reconociera a la gran estudiante que era Liliane, incluso podría concursar por una beca internacional y su estancia en el Internado le daría prestigio a su currículum.

–De acuerdo, ustedes ganan… –decretó ante la mirada expectante de las tres mujeres.

Un par de días después todos los trámites estaban hechos, partirían el fin de semana, por lo cual podrían despedirse adecuadamente antes de que la chica iniciara clases. Liliane hizo su maleta con las cosas más esenciales, un poco de ropa, enseres de limpieza, un par de zapatos y unos libros de su vieja escuela. Su madre le llevó a comprar el uniforme escolar consistente en un saco y falda tableada de color blanco con algunas franjas en azul, calcetas altas y zapatos negros.

–¿Te emociona cambiar de colegio? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí –declaró seriamente.

–No lo parece –hizo un puchero.

Claro que le alegraba, estaba más cerca del hombre que buscaba por tanto tiempo, podía finalmente recuperar su corazón y experimentar nuevamente toda la gama de emociones que el resto de las personas, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Liliane se presentó respetuosamente frente a su clase, todas las miradas estaban sobre su cuerpo menudo debido a que era muy extraño que un nuevo alumno se incorporase a la mitad del ciclo escolar y más considerando los altos estándares del Sweet Amoris. Tranquilamente caminó hasta el asiento libre que el profesor Farres indicase como suyo, a un lado del mismo una chica de cabellera naranja le sonrió.

–Mi nombre es Iris –se presentó–, ¿acabas de mudarte?

–No –respondió con simpleza–, sólo quise entrar aquí.

–¿En serio? –su cara de asombro no se hizo esperar– Debes ser muy lista para lograrlo a la primera, yo tuve que tomar el examen tres veces antes de ser aceptada. Violeta lo tomó dos.

Liliane volteó al otro lado donde una chica menuda de cabellera púrpura le sonreía tímidamente, evitando mirarla de frente.

–Es un poco difícil… –hubo de admitir.

–¿Ya sabes a qué dormitorio te asignaron? Quizá seamos compañeras –preguntó Iris.

–Sería agradable –rectificó Violeta.

–¿Dormitorio?

–Sí, como eres de nuevo ingreso sólo podrán darte una habitación de las que quedan libres. A decir verdad hay altas probabilidades de que quedes en el Dormitorio A, ¡eso sería increíble! Todos sus habitantes son los chicos más guapos del Instituto, tiene las mejores instalaciones y es el más grande de todos.

–El B no está mal… –sugirió Violeta con timidez.

–Claro, el Dormitorio B es también muy bueno, sus alumnos pertenecen a varios Club respetables, realizan actividades extracurriculares y los cuartos son muy amplios.

–Me gustaría entrar en el S –declaró Liliane.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EL S?! –Iris se paró de su asiento con gran asombro.

–Señorita, le ruego no alce la voz a la mitad de la clase de Historia –pidió el profesor.

–Ahhhh, sí, perdone… –se sentó roja de la pena.

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó la azabache.

–Es cierto que el Dormitorio S podría ser considerado como el mejor de todos y los chicos que allí habitan son realmente apuestos… pero… –la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado– Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Cuando las clases terminaron Liliane caminó a la Dirección, debía recoger sus papeles y ver en qué Dormitorio era asignada, quizá había sido presuntuoso de su parte, pero realmente esperaba entrar en el Dormitorio S porque suponía que, al ser el de los estudiantes con las más altas calificaciones, sería más tranquilo y le permitiría realizar su investigación sin grandes sobresaltos. Caminaba por la explanada central cuando vio una flecha indicando los diferentes dormitorios, su curiosidad le dominó y siguió el camino hacia el S. No tardó mucho en llegar al mismo, era el más retirado de todos, parecía una casa estilo Victoriano de dos plantas y aunque era amplia, se hallaba muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, como si nunca hubiese recibido mantenimiento. Los arbustos a un lado de la misma no habían sido podados y faltaba pintura por todas partes, la S en lo alto de la puerta apenas lograba apreciarse, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban totalmente empolvados, ahora veía por qué a Iris le había sorprendido su comentario.

Liliane suspiró al darse cuenta de ello, dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su objetivo anterior cuando chocó de frente con alguien. Cerró los ojos por el impacto y se talló la nariz adolorida.

–Perdone… –se disculpó.

–Debería fijarse dónde camina… usted sólo viene a estorbar –dijo gravemente una voz.

Alzó la mirada topándose con una silueta masculina, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno, por lo cual no lograba apreciar más que su contorno, entrecerró los ojos debido a la cantidad de luz y el desconocido se inclinó para colocarse a su altura, Liliane apreció un par de ojos color miel que le miraban con detenimiento, luego sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es sólo el inicio de la historia, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo. Espero les haya llamado la atención lo suficiente para seguir leyéndome. No sabía qué nombre colocarle a la protagonista, aún ahora dudo al respecto, así que pueden mandar sugerencias pero quiero que sea francés para que no se halle fuera de lugar con el de los demás personajes.<strong>

**Si hay algunas faltas de ortografía las corregiré posteriormente, muchas gracias por su comprensión.**

**¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**


	2. Los chicos del Dormitorio S

**Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba tratando de ordenarlo sin que luciera muy falso ni que los acontecimientos fueran muy forzados entre sí. He decidido dejar el nombre **_**Liliane**_** a la protagonista por diversos motivos que se verán más adelante, espero les agrade cómo va avanzando todo esto, a mí en lo particular me ha gustado.**

* * *

><p>–<em>El chico del tatuaje…<em>

Cuando Liliane abrió los ojos por un instante no supo dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí, se enderezó rápidamente del sitio donde se hallaba, notando una amplia sala con sillones tapizados en terciopelo rojo que, si bien eran elegantes, se notaban gastados por el tiempo, en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesa de cristal con un florero lleno de lilas frescas.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó suavemente.

–Me alegra ver que ya está despierta, señorita.

Giró a su derecha donde vio a un hombre joven y apuesto; su largo cabello castaño caía suelto sobre su espalda, sus penetrantes ojos del color del ónix contrastaban con su blanca piel. Usaba un traje oscuro y camisa morada de manga larga, así como una corbata negra.

–¿Quién es usted? –le miró confundida.

–Me llamo Dimitry, soy el Tutor de los residentes del Dormitorio S –aclaró gentilmente, su voz era grave, profunda y sin embargo tranquila.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? –notó por primera vez que estaba acostada en el sofá, apenas tapada por una manta de un suave color crema.

–Se ha desmayado en la explanada y el Delegado le ha traído inmediatamente –hizo ver, clavando sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en su menudo cuerpo.

–¿Delegado?

Liliane recordó vagamente: una silueta oscura, un chico más alto que ella cubierto por un abrigo negro, esos ojos color miel posarse sobre sí. Incluso si no tenía corazón, por algún motivo su pecho había dolido al toparse con esa persona por primera vez, instintivamente llevó la mano al espacio que sabía estaba vacío.

–No debería sobresaltarse de esa manera –dijo el castaño, acercándose un poco más–, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a ese corazón falso.

–¿Ehhh? –Liliane le miró confundida– ¿Corazón… falso?

–Sí. El corazón falso que puse dentro de usted es muy sensible, reacciona ante cualquier estímulo por más pequeño que sea, por favor, cálmese.

_Acaso este hombre… ¿sabe mi sueño?_

–¿Eso significa que usted… ?

–Oh, no –procedió a aclarar–. Por favor, no saque conclusiones apresuradas, es todo lo contrario a lo que usted cree. En realidad fui yo quien puso un corazón falso en su interior, si no lo hubiera hecho continuaría como "quilphah".

–¿_Quilphah_?

–Un espacio vacío. Un _quilphah_ es todo aquello que le falta a una persona, un vacío que se alimenta de todos los buenos recuerdos y las energías positivas de su huésped hasta conducirle a su propia destrucción. De no haberlo tapado con ese corazón falso sus emociones seguirían drenándose hasta consumirle, si hubiese colapsado una segunda vez lo más probable es que le llevase a la muerte –explicó con naturalidad–. A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho que estuviera caminando tan tranquilamente por el Sweet Amoris, cualquier otro en su lugar ya hubiese colapsado. Sombra.

Un chico no mayor de doce años de cabello azabache con reflejos morados se acercó al hombre, entregándole un estetoscopio. Dimitri acercó el objeto al pecho de la adolescente, prestando especial atención, Liliane sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas al tenerle tan cerca, su ritmo cardíaco se elevó rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

–Parece que ya está bien –informó luego de unos minutos–. Aun así no debe confiarse, este corazón falso es muy delicado, su única función es impedir el avance del vacío.

–Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es exactamente usted?

–Ya lo dije, el Tutor del Dormitorio S, también podría decirse que soy un hechicero.

–¿Un hechicero?

–Digámoslo así. Trabajo aquí a medio tiempo, la paga es buena y no hay mucho trabajo qué hacer. No esperaba encontrarme en un sitio como éste a una vidente de sueños.

–Se equivoca, yo no…

–Lo es –su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplica alguna–. Es capaz de ver los sueños de las personas que duermen a su lado, ¿cierto?

Liliane quedó en silencio. Un perfecto desconocido había descubierto su secreto, aquél que guardase celosamente de su familia y seres queridos. Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable ante él. Algo se agitó dentro de su pecho, por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se debía al falso corazón que Dimitri colocase en lugar del verdadero? Jamás sus emociones habían estado tan fuertemente arraigadas.

–He dicho que se relaje, no le hace bien exaltarse de esa manera. ¿Sabe por qué colapsó hace unos momentos? De alguna manera su corazón sigue conectado a usted, incluso si ya no está en su pecho, cualquier emoción fuerte que experimente hará que reaccione con mayor intensidad de lo que lo haría normalmente.

Liliane respiró por la boca un par de veces intentando serenarse, Sombra se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua fría, ofreciéndosela. La azabache tomó su contenido lentamente mientras las pulsaciones disminuían.

–Gracias. Sombra, ¿cierto?

El niño asintió.

–¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este colegio?

–Sombra es mi ayudante –aclaró Dimitri con el pequeño aferrado a él.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Liliane –le sonrió.

–¿Ehhh? ¿Saben cómo me llamo?

–¿De qué otra manera podría ser? Tú eres la nueva residente del Dormitorio S –aclaró el castaño.

–¿Quiere decir que me puedo quedar aquí? –se sintió aliviada al conocer su decisión.

–Si así lo desea, ¿pero por qué el interés?

–A decir verdad, estoy buscando a esa persona –confesó.

–¿_Esa persona_? –Dimitri y Sombra voltearon a verle.

–Quien robó mi corazón. Largo cabello azabache, con un tatuaje parecido al emblema de la escuela en el cuello.

–Las reglas de Sweet Amoris son muy estrictas en cuanto a vestimenta; los tatuajes y perforaciones están prohibidos. Tampoco se permite el cabello largo en los alumnos.

–¿Quizá me he equivocado? –miró el piso con desilución.

–Podría ser algún chico de los Clubes amigos o incluso los de Jardinería, no pertenecen a la Institución propiamente, pero pasan mucho tiempo aquí –comentó Sombra.

Liliane se fijó en algunos folletos regados en la mesa del centro, parecían próximas actividades del Colegio y los Clubes. Sus ojos descubrieron algunos símbolos extraños, parándose en el acto y tomando aquellos que le llamaron la atención.

–¿Qué significa esto? –les mostró una fotografía del Instituto con algunos escudos en la portada.

–Es sólo la información básica que se les da a los estudiantes acerca del Colegio. Dentro viene detallado el origen y formación de los dormitorios.

–Pero, estos símbolos –señaló cinco emblemas allí presentes.

–Los escudos de cada uno de ellos.

–Y… –tragó saliva– ¿A cuál pertenece el del centro, el medio corazón con un ala rota?

–Al Dormitorio S.

–Entonces… él de verdad está aquí… Sin embargo, si dicen que ninguno de los chicos coincide con la descripción…

–Que no coincida no significa nada –habló Dimitri–. Su apariencia en tus sueños no necesariamente debe corresponder con la verdadera.

–Eso significa que… finalmente… lo puedo encontrar…

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–Así que, en resumidas cuentas, ella es la nueva residente del Dormitorio S –comunicó Dimitri.

–¿Ummm? ¿Un nuevo huésped? –un chico platinado levantó la mirada de la libreta frente a sí, clavándola en la azabache.

–No pensé que se uniera alguien a mitad de curso… –sonrió un azabache cómodamente sentado en la sala con una consola en las manos.

–Esto hará las cosas más interesantes –se recargó en el respaldo del sofá un peliazul.

–Es bastante linda –esbozó un rubio alto de penetrantes ojos azules.

–¿En serio? Yo diría que le faltan "un par de atributos" –se burló un pelirrojo.

_Pero… ¿por qué todos tienen que ser hombres?_

–Aquí falta alguien –se enfadó ligeramente el castaño.

–Oh, no hay problema, yo le aviso después –le restó importancia el de cabello azulado.

–En ese caso, ya los presentaré en la siguiente ocasión.

–¡Hey, espera! –se enfadó el pelirrojo– Está bien que tengamos un nuevo compañero, pero que yo sepa todos los cuartos ya han sido asignados.

–¿Ehhh? –Liliane no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

–Es cierto que el Dormitorio S es muy pequeño –recordó el peliplata.

–Ya he pensado en eso. Liliane compartirá habitación con cada uno de ustedes por una semana, no creo que haya problema con…

–Me niego, no pienso compartir cuarto con una tabla de planchar –bufó el pelirrojo.

–Temo que yo tampoco podré aceptar ello –comunicó el peliplata.

–No creo sea la mejor opción –se quejó el azabache sin soltar la consola.

–A mí no me molestaría, pero… –dudó el peliazul.

–Por mí no hay problema –sonrió el rubio–, se puede quedar conmigo como compañera permanente.

–¿Ehhh? –se preocupó al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

–La rotación me parece más acorde –insistió el castaño.

–Dimitri, ¿qué hace? –le miró preocupada.

–Vea esto como una oportunidad, si se queda en todas las habitaciones tendrá una gran posibilidad de descubrir al chico del tatuaje –dijo en voz baja.

–Sí, pero… nadie luce de acuerdo con ello… y ese rubio… me da miedo…

–Tal parece que se olvidan de algo, chicos –les dedicó una mirada seca–: estos dormitorios fueron diseñados para dos personas. Dicho de otro modo, no es extraño que un segundo estudiante se quede con ustedes.

–Mierda… –masculló el pelirrojo.

–No lo recordaba… –hizo memoria el peliplata.

–¿O tal vez deseen compartir cuarto entre ustedes? –los observó detalladamente– ¿Castiel y Alexy?

–Ni hablar –dijeron al unísono.

–¿Lysandro y Dake?

–Por mí no hay…

–No –negó tajantemente el peliplata.

–Entonces, ¿está decidido? Espero traten a Liliane como se merece.

_¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–No me agrada esta situación, tabla, pero el Tutor así lo decidió –le dijo el chico con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del clóset, al parecer buscaba algo importante.

–Ummm… lo siento…

_**Primer cuarto:**__ Castiel Leunam_

–De cualquier forma, déjame decirte dos simples reglas: no toques mis cosas y no pases de tu lado de la habitación, ¿entendiste?

–Obviamente no te gusta que esté aquí.

Liliane se sintió cohibida. La habitación del pelirrojo no era muy amplia, pero en contra de lo esperado no estaba tan desordenada para una persona de su edad. Una cama individual se encontraba del lado izquierdo a la puerta, junto a ella un buró con algunas envolturas de dulces, algunos pósters del grupo _Winged Skull _adornaban las paredes, la mochila tirada a los pies de la cama y una guitarra eléctrica roja perfectamente acomodada en un rincón completaban el cuadro.

–¿Tocas? –preguntó por cortesía.

–¿Acaso crees que la tengo de adorno? –comentó en tono burlón.

–No, claro que no… –se tragó las ganas de responderle groseramente, después de todo se estaba quedando en su cuarto.

–Ahora, ten –le aventó un par de sábanas y una frazada.

–¿Ehhh? –las telas le cayeron en la cabeza.

–¿No creerías que te cedería la cama, cierto? Yo llegué primero –le miró jocosamente.

–Co-Comprendo, Castiel, yo…

–Tsk, déjame en paz. Estoy agotado, buenas noches… –el pelirrojo se acostó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa y se tapó con las sábanas, apagando la luz en el acto.

Liliane acomodó las sábanas formando un colchón y luego procedió a taparse con la colcha mientras se cambiaba bajo la misma. No podía creer que Castiel hubiera sido tan grosero con ella, aunque de cierto modo entendía que estaba invadiendo el espacio de todos los chicos al llegar de manera intempestiva. Sacó su uniforme de entre las sábanas y colocó a un lado de su improvisada cama mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Dimitri había dicho que si dormía con los chicos podría descubrir la identidad del chico de larga cabellera azabache y un tatuaje en el cuello, aquél que le robase su corazón meses atrás, el problema es que no creía poder hacerlo, se sentía una intrusa en ese sitio y como si violase algo muy importante al buscar entre los sueños de los demás.

_Ese chico, ¿realmente estará aquí?_

Se quedó quieta pensando en las posibilidades, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si el chico del tatuaje no estaba en el Sweet Amoris ni en ese dormitorio? Aun si lo encontrase, ¿qué haría después de ello? ¿Enfrentarlo y exigirle devolviese lo que le había robado? Él simplemente se burlaría, y si lo pidiera amablemente se negaría. Pero, ¿por qué alguien necesitaba su corazón? ¿Qué podrían hacer con él?

Desde que era más pequeña Liliane había descubierto cuán sensible puede ser la gente ante todo aquello que no entiende, generalmente rechazándolo, a veces temiéndole e incluso odiándole. Por eso mismo había ocultado celosamente su poder, ni siquiera sus padres eran conscientes del mismo, no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar. Y ahora, precisamente por un sueño, estaba dentro de ese lío; de no haber sido por Dimitri no habría sabido por dónde empezar a buscar o de qué manera reaccionar una vez dentro del Sweet Amoris.

Ahora mismo ella no podía, no quería, no debía…

…_ver el sueño de Castiel._

Por varios minutos no hubo ruido alguno, sólo la calma de la noche y el sonido de su propia respiración. Su mente estaba revuelta, jamás había usado su don para un beneficio personal, pero tampoco podía permanecer en ese estado por mucho tiempo, de ser así el vacío continuaría creciendo hasta el punto en que su falso corazón no lo soportaría. Dimitri lo había dicho: era sólo temporal. Si quería que las cosas cambiaran debía hacer algo al respecto. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó al pelirrojo revolverse en su cama. Cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir y esperó a que se tranquilizara.

Sin embargo, lejos de quedarse quieto el chico se paró, como estaba descalzo no hizo mucho ruido al caminar y, tras echarle un último vistazo a la estancia, salió de allí.

–¿A dónde habrá ido? –se preguntó la azabache.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

Se tambaleaba en los pasillos del Colegio sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Llevaba dos días sin poder conciliar el sueño debido, en un principio, a la culpa de espiar los secretos de Castiel y finalmente por quedarse despierta esperando su regreso. El pelirrojo no solía volver sino hasta cerca de las 4 am, para ese entonces ella no podía relajarse y terminaba por levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, necesitaba descansar aunque sólo fuese un par de horas o de lo contrario no creía poder resistir el resto del día.

–Si voy a la enfermería lo más seguro es que termine viendo los sueños de los demás… –se dijo, sopesando sus posibilidades– ¿Habrá un lugar tranquilo por aquí cerca?

Salió del edificio principal del Instituto y caminó un rato por los jardines, estaban perfectamente cuidados, tentándole a dejarse caer en cualquier instante, pero temía que alguien le encontrara. No podía volver a su dormitorio con el resto de los chicos allí, seguramente Castiel también reponía horas de sueño en ese momento. Sus pasos le condujeron cada vez más adentro de la vegetación, alejándose de las construcciones.

–Si no encuentro un lugar pronto, yo…

El trino de un ave le hizo volver la mirada a su izquierda y allí, a lo lejos, contempló lo que parecía ser una cúpula.

–¿Una iglesia? –se preguntó, acercándose lentamente.

Un par de metros más adelante descubrió una cadena que impedía el paso junto con un letrero de "Acceso restringido", ignorando dicha advertencia pasó por encima de la misma y continuó su camino. Lo que de lejos parecía el techo de una capilla lo era en realidad de un pequeño kiosco rodeado de vegetación y semioculto por unos bellos rosales.

–Es perfecto –se dijo–. Nadie me molestará aquí.

Sin embargo, al estar a sólo unos pasos del sitio descubrió que no era la primera en llegar. En el centro, recostado en el banco de piedra, se encontraba dormido un chico de aproximadamente su edad. Tenía el cabello del color del trigo y su uniforme estaba impecablemente planchado, en sus manos se encontraba un grueso título que Liliane ya leyese con anterioridad, por lo cual sabía que era una novela policíaca.

Sin poderlo evitar la chica se acercó un poco más a él. Sus rasgos eran adustos, los ojos se hallaban fuertemente cerrados y la boca se curvaba en una mueca, parecía tener una pesadilla en ese momento.

–Él… ¿no es acaso el Delegado?

_Usted sólo viene a estorbar_, rememoró las palabras que le dedicase el primer día en que se toparon. Sólo de recordarlo su estómago se achicaba y su garganta se cerraba, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como él fuese designado por el resto de los estudiantes para representarlos?

–Es tan odioso… –masculló, observándole– Aunque… viéndolo así… hace que yo también tenga sueño… no puedo evitarlo… estoy muy cansada…

La chica cayó suavemente a un costado.

**CORAZONES ROBADOS**

–ye…

–¿Mmm?

–Oye…

–¿Qué? –parpadeó pesadamente, el sol brillaba en lo alto y le daba en el rostro de lleno.

–¡Oye! –se inclinó sobre ella, quedando sus rostros a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

–Ojos color miel… –murmuró.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró extrañado.

–¡¿Qué?! –finalmente reaccionó, parándose en el acto.

–Estás sobre mi saco –dijo seriamente.

–Yo… Yo… lo siento… –se disculpó nerviosa.

–Ahora está arrugado –lo contempló un instante y luego procedió a sacudirlo.

–No ha sido mi intención, yo no…

–Sí que eres pesada –le dijo–, no te pude mover.

–¡N-No digas esas cosas!

–Y mira que quedarse dormida en un sitio como éste… –dio media vuelta, regresando a la escuela.

–Pero él también estaba durmiendo… –masculló molesta, emprendiendo el camino contrario con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a él decirle algo tan ofensivo a una chica? No, no era posible. Se suponía que el Delegado principal debía ser una persona amable, accesible, educada, responsable, ¿qué había pasado para que un patán como él fuese puesto en el cargo? Caminó molesta con el ceño fruncido cuando de pronto notó algo…

–¿No estaba él durmiendo con el saco puesto?

–¡Lili!

Se giró topándose con la misma pelirroja del primer día, iba acompañada de la tímida chica de antes, Iris le saludó afablemente y corrió a su encuentro con Violeta tras de sí.

–Oh, aquí estabas, nos preguntábamos si quieres acompañarnos en el almuerzo.

–Seguro –les sonrió.

–Escuchamos que te asignaron al Dormitorio S, es una lástima –se preocupó.

–No es tan malo –intentó tranquilizarlas.

–Hubieras sido muy afortunada de pertenecer al A, aunque yo estaría muy celosa de ser así –confesó.

–¿Qué tiene de bueno? –no entendía por qué hacían tanto hincapié en ello.

–Además de que tiene las mejores instalaciones, allí están los chicos más cotizados de todo el Sweet Amoris –informó.

–¿Los más cotizados?

–Se refiere al Consejo estudiantil –aclaró Violeta.

–Eso quiere decir que… ¿el Delegado también está allí?

–¿Nathaniel? Por supuesto, todos los chicos que pertenecen al Consejo son asignados al Dormitorio A –asintió Iris.

–¿Conoces a Nathaniel? –le miró la tímida chica.

–¿A ese grosero Delegado?

–¿Grosero? –se sorprendieron las dos– Nathaniel es el chico modelo del Instituto.

–¿Ehhh?

–Oh, y hablando de él.

Un pequeño grupo caminó en su dirección, al frente del mismo tres chicos parecían discutir unas cuestiones importantes, el del centro llevaba una carpeta con algunos documentos y era constantemente consultado por los otros.

_Voz serena y agradable…_

_Cabello color del trigo…_

_Ojos color miel…_

Pasaron a su lado sin prestarles mucha atención, sumergidos como estaban en sus asuntos. De pronto, el rubio se detuvo y giró en su dirección, mostrándole una pulsera plateada con una pequeña amatista en el centro.

–Me temo que ha perdido esto –dijo tranquilamente–. La próxima vez tenga más cuidado.

–S-Sí… –no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Los chicos continuaron su trayecto sin ninguna otra eventualidad de su parte, Liliane no entendía cómo era posible que ese rostro se mostrase tan afable cuando minutos antes lucía realmente enfadado con su persona, por un momento pensó en haber soñado su altercado anterior, mas la pulsera negaba ello, seguramente se había enredado en su saco y era así como le había obtenido. Sintió las miradas de Iris y Violeta sobre sí.

–¡Wow! Nathaniel es muy correcto, ¿no te parece? –le miró Iris.

–No puedes decir que es grosero, te devolvió tu pulsera.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo llegó a sus manos? Y más importante, ¿cómo sabía que era tuya? Apenas tienes un par de días en el Instituto, él no puede haberte dedicado tanta atención, ¿o sí? –le bombardeó con preguntas.

–Debió notar cuando se me caía –le restó importancia.

–¿En serio? –Iris le miró pícaramente.

–Yo no…

–¡Hey, tabla de planchar!

Las tres chicas voltearon en dirección de dónde provenía la voz, Castiel caminó a ellas con un bulto bajo el brazo. Sin que lo notasen Nathaniel giró en el momento en que escuchó ese tono tan característico, contemplando fijamente al pelirrojo; por un breve instante una arruga surcó su frente pero inmediatamente la borró para continuar con las cuestiones administrativas.

* * *

><p><strong>Una disculpa si la redacción no es muy buena, he escrito todo de corrido y no revisé nada, apenas lo haré y modificaré en unos minutos, pero necesitaba subir este capítulo porque mis deditos ya me lo pedían. No sé exactamente cómo ha quedado en la extensión, creo que serán más o menos de este largo, pero no aseguro nada. ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!<strong>

**¡No se olviden de dejar su review!**


End file.
